


Hybrid Learning

by ReesieReads



Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Election Day Mentions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Social Anxiety, corona mentions, dermatilliomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Janus is forced to go back to school during the Pandemic, he has more then a few concerns about it and more running through his head.
Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hybrid Learning

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually stayed virtual for my school, but this is still based off my own school experience. I actually also have Dermatilliomania, so that’s projection at least.
> 
> Sorry for updating this series so much, I just get a lot of ideas sense I’m struggling through school myself.

Janus did  _ not  _ want to be here.

The school had finally gone back to hybrid learning, and because of his Mom’s job Janus had been forced to come back. Apparently at least a hundred or so kids were in the same situation as him. Unlike the rest though, none of Janus’ friends had been forced to come back to school like he had. He would never admit it, but he almost  _ missed  _ them.

Adjusting his mask and gloves for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Janus looked around lazily. The teachers had made them all gather on the patio to check for masks, and to give them all water. Janus was all for promoting self-care in students, but it was boiling outside, and with all the layers he was wearing Janus would be soaked in sweat before he even got inside.

School didn’t even matter to Janus anyway, because while he tried just enough to get a passing grade, he didn’t want to overwork himself over a stupid letter. Logan would argue that those letters were practically their whole futures, and he was right, but Janus knew the grades really didn’t affect college until High School, so what did it matter what he did now?

A blonde teacher walked past him, looking him over and raising an eyebrow at the gloves before deciding to move on. Janus wasn’t surprised, everyone always assumed the bright yellow gloves he wore over his hands were because of COVID, but really he used it to stop himself from picking the skin on his face. Dermatilliomania was a bitch when he was bored, and no place was more boring than school.

Virgil would have laughed at that if he were here.

Once again Janus found himself frustrated he couldn’t pull out his phone and text the group chat. They weren’t doing anything anyway, and he would feel much better if he could just talk to his friends. Virgil and Logan at the very least could comfort him about the anxiety building in his chest about being around so many people. What if he got sick?

‘ _ I won’t’  _ he assured himself,  _ ‘I’m much too careful to let that happen.’ _

If Roman and Remus didn’t get sick after being dragged out to the Midwest to visit family, then Janus would certainly be fine going to school with only a hundred kids or so. At the very least the whole ‘school’ thing would get his mind off of the Election, which had been eating at him since the whole process began. He knew Blue looked to be winning, but  _ what if it didn’t? _

Shaking his head, Janus focused on the bell ringing loudly from the school. Kids started rushing to their classes across the arrows on the ground, most of them distanced while others got yelled at by teacher’s. Looking down at his map, he sighed internally and began his long trek all the way around the school to his first period.

It felt wrong to be there without the group. Usually when he was in this hell, Patton would be pointing out positives to keep them all in the optimistic side, Remus and Roman would be arguing about whatever new thing they disagreed on, Logan would be making plans about his work or debating with Janus, and Virgil would be panicking about whatever thing set him off that day

Without them, it felt so  _ quiet. _

Janus usually liked quiet, it let him think without interference. This kind of silence wasn’t the same though, it was suffocating really, and the ache that came with it was something he could definitely go without. He tried not to think about how attached he was though, it was just too much for him to handle.

The second bell rang, and Janus cursed as he hurried his pace.


End file.
